Another One Bites the Dust
Another One Bites the Dust ist ein Song aus der einundzwanzigsten Episode der ersten Staffel, Im Takt der Angst, und wird von Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline gesungen. Nachdem er wieder zurück zu seinem alten Glee Club gewechselt ist, besucht er mit ihm die New Directions und performt den Song, um deren Selbstvertrauen zu schwächen. Diese werden dadurch aber inspiriert eine Funk-Nummer zu machen, was wiederum die Schwäche von Vocal Adrenaline ist. Das Original stammt von Queen aus deren achtem Album "The Game" aus dem Jahr 1980. Charts Lyrics Vocal Adrenaline: Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba, ba da bum Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba ba da bum Bum, bum, bum (Jesse: Ooohh - Let's go!) Ba da ba ba da bum Jesse: Steve walks wearily down the street With his brim pulled way down low Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet Machine guns ready to go Are you ready (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Hey!) Are you ready for this Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Yeah! Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs (Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen): Another one bites the dust (Oooh, ohh!) (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Yeeaah!) Jesse (mit Vocal Adrenaline): How do you think I'm gonna get along (without you when you're gone?) You took me for everything that I had and (kicked me out on my own) Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Are you happy? Are you satisfied How long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline: Look Out! Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs (Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Oooh, ohh!) Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline: Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Oooh!) Another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Hey, hey!) Another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline: Heeeeeeeey) Jesse: Ooh shoot out Jesse und Vocal Adrenaline: There are plenty of way that you can hurt a man And bring him to the ground You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad And leave him when he's down, yeah! But I'm ready, I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you I'm standing on my own two feet Out of the doorway the bullets rip Repeating to the sound of the beat (Jesse: Oh, Yeah) Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs (Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Jesse: Shoot Out!) Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Yeah) Another one bites the dust (Jesse: Alright) Trivia *Das ist Vocal Adrenalines erster Queen-Song. Der zweite ist Bohemian Rhapsody. *Eins der Mitglieder von Vocal Adrenaline ist Kenny Wormald, der Ren McCormack im 2011 Remake von "Footloose" war. Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:Solos von Jesse St. James